1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and, more particularly, to an exercise system for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of exercise to the maintenance of good health and general well being has received increased emphasis over the last several years. It is generally recognized that proper exercise may reduce many adverse health risks and contribute to a persons overall physical and mental well being. As such, the popularity of health clubs and home exercise equipment has increased greatly and many people now budget time to exercise into their daily schedule.
However, many people, although they would like to exercise, are unable to do so for a variety of reasons. One such reason is time. Between work, family and other obligations, many people simply do not have the time to travel to a health club and spend the time necessary to exercise. Additionally, exercising at home may not be an option for many of these people also because of the lack of time and because of typical household distractions, such as family, telephone, etc. Another reason people are unable to exercise is the cost. Many people cannot afford the cost associated with joining and remaining a member of a health club.
For many people, the only time available and, consequently, the only opportunity to exercise is while they are in their car or other vehicle. Thus, there is a need for an exercise system which will enable people to exercise while in a car or other vehicle.
Several devices have been developed which, to some extent, may address this need. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,482 discloses a seat exerciser device comprising a first strap for attachment to a seat, a second strap for attachment around a person's chest and shoulders and a tension member having one end attached to the first strap and the opposite end attached to the second strap. In use, the person moves forward against the tension of the tension member, thereby exercising the chest and stomach muscles. However, this device is specifically designed to exercise only the chest and stomach muscles and does not provide the ability to exercise other muscles, such as those in the arms and legs.
Another exercise device for a vehicle is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,287. This device comprises an elastic member having a first end with a footrest and a second end attached to the underside of an automobile dashboard. In use, the driver of the automobile places his or her foot onto the footrest and extends the elastic member, thereby exercising certain leg muscles. However, this device is specifically designed to exercise only certain leg muscles and does not provide the ability to exercise other muscles, such as those in the arms, chest or shoulders. Additionally, the nature of this device appears to pose a potential safety risk because it includes a member which hangs down from an automobile dashboard in the vicinity of the drivers legs, the gas pedal and the brake, potentially impeding the drivers ability to properly move his or her legs and access the gas pedal and brake. Furthermore, the device is designed to be bolted or similarly mounted to the underside of the automobile dashboard, posing assembly and mounting difficulties and preventing use of the device elsewhere.
Other exercise devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,324,243 and 5,171,295, were designed for use with chairs and may be adapted for use with automobile seats. However, these devices include several elements and members and, consequently, are bulky, cumbersome, unattractive, difficult to install and not easily transportable.
Although these prior art devices are useful for their intended purposes, none has proven to be entirely effective. Specifically, as discussed above, these devices are either limited to the exercise of certain specifically designated muscles, dangerous, bulky, cumbersome, unattractive, difficult to install or not easily transportable.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for an exercise system which will enable people to exercise while in a car or other vehicle. Any such system should be safe, unobtrusive and attractive, simple to install and operate, easily transportable and should provide the ability exercise various different muscles, including those in the arms, legs, chest and shoulders. To maximize the range of muscles which can be exercised, any such system should also provide a wide range of vantage points from which the exercises are to be initiated, i.e. different arm and leg positions, rather than the limited positions of the prior art devices. The present invention is particularly suited to overcome those problems which remain in the art in a manner not previously known.